By Your Side
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Kind-of AU. It was in that moment that she realized that maybe the dangerous, handsome men out there were not the perfect princes for her, but rather the one who would stick by her side no matter what, even if he wasn't the brave knight or prince charming. (No character tab for Alice)


**Author note: I don't own Count Cain: Godchild or Yakitate! Japan. And no, before you ask, this is not a fanfic in which I have Meister Kirisaki paired with Cassandra Gladstone, for those who dislike yaoi/shounen-ai or the pairing of Cassandra and Meister.**

**I was re-reading the 'Mad Tea Party' part of Godchild (it's the very first part of Vol. 1 of Godchild, for those who don't know), and I felt seriously bad for Alice because she gets seduced by Cain, she nearly gets killed by Baron Mansfield under the guise of the White Rabbit/Mad March Hare and before that she was treated like dirt by Victoria Mansfield...But, what if she had a true friend? Someone who stood by her since the beginning and would actually treat her right? That's what made me write this drabblish-oneshot, basically. Also, um, I don't know Alice's last name, so I'm going to guess here. Sorry if I get it wrong.**

**Warnings: Onesided AlicexCain, onesided VictoriaxCain, kind-of friendshippy MeisterxAlice, violence, complete spoilers for the 'Mad Tea Party' part of Godchild, possible spoilers for Yakitate! Japan.**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you guys read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_By Your Side_

* * *

It was a beautiful day for a garden party when Alice made her entrance into high society. She was no noble before, but merely one in the middle class. But, things had gone well for her family, and they could afford the titles of the nobles. They bought the title as soon as they got the chance, as it would help Alice be able to find someone to perhaps become betrothed to, someone rich and handsome and (maybe) good to her.

Not that Alice particularly enjoyed the fact that she didn't really have the choice to choose who she wanted to love, but it was for the good of her family...

She sighed as she walked among all the rich people, and even tried to talk with them. Of course, most would make their conversations short with her, as she was someone of 'new money' and not of noble birth like they were.

But there was one in particular who didn't mind having a chat with her, one who didn't even know she existed until he quite literally ran into her. Down she went, onto the ground, and she felt whoever it was trip over her leg and do a face-plant into the grass.

The man got up quickly, helping her up.

"Goodness gracious, I do apologize." He spoke quickly, with fluent English. She recognized immediately that he was definitely not an Englishman, but rather one of a different race (maybe a mixed race?). His light blue eyes looked at her in concern. "I apologize for running into you, Miss, um..." He appeared to be at a loss for a name, and she immediately did her best to help.

"Alice." She responded, looking up at the twenty-something-year-old gentleman who helped her. (She realized he was definitely a few feet taller than her, making it somewhat awkward for the both to look up/down at each other.) "Alice Miles. I don't believe we've met before."

"No," He responded curtly, "We haven't. I apologize for running into you, Miss Miles. I was trying to catch one of my pets..."

"Pets?" She repeated, confused. Before the older man could respond, a peacock trotted from behind a nearby tree, and the man let out a sigh.

"My pet peacock, Coo..." He trailed off quietly. "He just suddenly bolted for no reason whatsoever. I had to chase it and make sure it didn't harm anyone in the process of me catching him." He paused, before snapping his fingers with his left hand, and the peacock did not run, but rather _flew _over to him, perching on his shoulder. "Goodness, I haven't even told you my name. I am Sylvan Kirisaki, Miss Miles. It's a pleasure to meet you." He finished, bowing a bit.

Alice paused, before speaking up. "It's a pleasure to meet you too," She started, and then she paused again before continuing. "I do not believe you are of English descent...?"

"No, I am not. I am of mixed blood of Japanese and French, and I suppose I must admit to you this party is my entry into this class of the supposed higher caliber." He answered quickly as a sad smile formed on his face. "Are you of noble birth yourself, or...?"

"No. Today is my entry into high society, too." Alice admitted, nodding once. The two paused, before she spoke again. "Well, I do wonder if we'll be able to talk again like this, Mister Kirisaki."

He flashed a quiet smile at her. "I'm sure we will, Miss Miles. I'm sure we will."

Alice smiled back at him. "Please, call me Alice."

He extended a friendly hand to her. "Only if you call me Sylvan."

She accepted it.

* * *

Alice really didn't know how she became _'friends' _with Victoria Mansfield, nor did she really know how Sylvan was able to get connected to Victoria, either. But she supposed it turned out for the best, for at least she could talk with Sylvan a lot. And Alice bonded with not just Victoria and Sylvan, but Laura and Edith as well, so at least she had friends. Somewhat, at least.

The five of them met often, at Victoria's mansion. The tea parties they held there were called their 'Golden Afternoons,' filled with much discussion over the nibbling of crumpets and the sipping of orange pekoe or earl grey. The parties were filled with such fun, except for the fact that Victoria would always act like the Queen of Hearts; controlling, cold and asserting her power, as she the blood of a 'true noble.'

If Victoria took her power too far and maybe upset Alice in the process, Sylvan was always there to console her afterwards on the carriage ride home.

* * *

Alice also knew, for a fact, that Sylvan was very, _very_ popular with the noble women. They would always twine about him like cats in the heat, constantly begging for his attention. He would be alright at first, doing his best to spend an equal amount of conversation with each one, but it would eventually drain not just his energy, but his patience with them as well.

Poor Sylvan. Of _course_ he would get so much attention. His porcelain skin and the long, silky blond hair that trailed almost to his waist attracted the women, as well as his polite and gentlemanly manners he displayed to everyone he met.

If he ever got overwhelmed by the women, Alice figured that she could probably get him away from them at least for a little while, to help him to simply calm down...

* * *

Victoria took it much too far one day, and Laura was killed.

The next thing both Alice and Sylvan knew was that they were locked in a room with the other girls.

"Let us out!" He shouted, pounding on the sealed door with both fists. "What are you going to do to us!? Dang it, Baron Mansfield, let us out! We'll stay silent if you let us go, please! Don't hurt us or keep us here, Baron Mansfield! Please!"

Alice didn't know what to do, whether to go into a panic like him or to try to calm him down, to reassure him that things would be okay eventually. All she could make herself do was stand and watch.

Neither Alice or Sylvan would remember what exactly happened after that. Not until later events.

* * *

Tonight was another party held at Mansfield Manor.

Sylvan arrived from using the restroom (he was talking with Alice earlier), just in time to hear her scream.

_"S-Someone catch him! He's killed someone!"_

Sylvan immediately rushed to action, pushing past the people and determined to get to Alice as soon as possible. He didn't care about catching someone who might have murdered anyone, just as long as Alice was okay.

When he finally reached her, the two ended up witnessing a brief fight between a raven-haired earl and the White Rabbit, whose mask was smacked off his face. The White Rabbit fled, and the earl followed him, only to lose track of the murderer of Edith.

Sylvan gripped onto Alice's shoulder a little tightly, and he apologized immediately after she commented about this to him. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried for you, Alice..."

The next thing he had to watch was his friend being swayed by Earl Cain Hargreaves and Victoria Mansfield looking very, _very_ jealous of the attention he gave to her. Sylvan couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as well, as Cain Hargreaves kissed Alice's hand quite generously.

* * *

He couldn't sleep in the Gryphon's room. So instead of tossing and turning, he decided to wander a bit in the corridors.

Eventually, Alice encountered him.

Sylvan looked at her quietly. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked, crossing his arms in an attempt to keep warm. As much as he hated to admit it, the manor was cold and he hated it.

"Yes." She murmured in response, covering herself the best she could with her bathrobe before continuing. "I couldn't stop thinking about..Well..." She blushed a bit, out of shame and embarassment, and Sylvan wondered if...

"Did Cain do anything to you?" He asked immediately, assuming the worst. "Did he...Force himself upon you?"

Alice shook her head quickly. "Uh-no-_nothing like that!"_ She sputtered quickly in response. "It's just, he, well...He..."

"He charmed you, I assume, and stole a kiss?" He ended. She nodded. He let out a quiet sigh and gave her a gentle pat on the head. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Promise." She nodded again, before he began to speak again. "Perhaps I can-"

"_So what if you've got power, a fortune and a title?! So what!? I know a lot of things, you know!"_ Victoria's voice was heard right outside the Mock Turtle's room. _"The Hargreaves Family is followed by a bloody curse! Wherever you go, bad things happen! Your family is well known for that!"_

Both Alice and Sylvan exchanged glances, before he put a finger to his lips and shuffled a little closer to the Mock Turtle's door to listen.

_"Also...That cute sister of yours doesn't have the same mother as you! She was born a bastard child and you took her in. Was it to make her your pet, perhaps?"_

There was a pause, before Victoria's voice got a bit louder and closer to the door.

_"I'm not afraid of you! I'll show you-I'll have good dreams tonight!"_

The door opened, and out came Victoria, wearing nothing but her nightgown. She stomped past the two towards her room, but only after saying one statement.

"You can have him, Alice." She snapped coldly, and she said nothing to add to it. Obviously, Victoria had enough of Cain to satisfy her, and she didn't want him anymore.

Alice looked down at the ground as her hands balled into fists as she thought of the most vile things Victoria could have done with Cain in his room... Sylvan looked at her, completely concerned for her.

"Alice? Are you alright? Alice?"

_Victoria. I won't forgive you._

* * *

"I hate her."

Sylvan blinked once, before speaking. "Come again?" He asked, unsure if he heard it correctly.

"I hate her." Alice repeated as she sat down on her bed. Sylvan had offered to talk with her privately, and she had accepted, knowing that he wouldn't dare do anything to take advantage of her. He was too kind to do that. He sat on a chair opposite her as she continued to rant. "Victoria loves torture others, just like the Queen of Hearts. She looks down on not just me, but you too-All because she's an actual noble! Sometimes I think...I think death would be perfect for her!"

Sylvan cringed a bit at the last statement. He never thought he'd hear _this _coming from Alice's mouth. But then something hit his mind, jogged his memory and hers a bit.

"Strange..." Alice trailed off, putting a hand to her mouth. "Even if I did hate Victoria, I don't think I'd want her to die..."

"Hm..." Sylvan paused, before speaking up. "I'm sure I've heard someone say it before, and it wasn't you, Alice..."

Alice stood, grasping him by the shoulders. "When? Who said it? I-I can't remember!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide. "That's it! Remember when we all had that tea party, and then when Laura died we both started getting nightmares? We had that tea party, and she was killed on the way home, but...Why can't I remember a thing from the tea party!?"

He stood, taking her hands off his shoulders before doing so. "That's right. I can't remember a thing either, to be honest...Someone at the tea party said those words..." He trailed off, and the both went into silence as they tried to remember.

_Who was it? Death would be perfect for Victoria, and if I were the Queen of Hearts, I would be saying 'Off with your head!'_

The door creaked open. The two turned, seeing the White Rabbit standing in the doorway, axe in hand. Alice stiffened, afraid, and Sylvan knew he had to do something.

"Stay away!" He shouted, before grabbing the White Rabbit's arms and restraining the murderer from raising his axe. "Alice, run! I'll-"

A gunshot rang through the room, and the White Rabbit's mask fell off to reveal the culprit behind the murders.

"The injury on my leg wasn't really that bad, but I wanted to stay here and see what was going on, Baron Mansfield." Cain spoke, pointing a gun at the so-called White Rabbit. Baron Mansfield cursed, before pushing Sylvan away and rushing out of the room. "Riff, take care of the both of them!" He shouted, before running off after the Baron. A silvery-haired servant; most likely Riff, Sylvan assumed, nodded in response. Alice seemed to blush more as soon as Cain left her sight, and Sylvan felt a twinge of something resonate in his chest.

He'd tried to be Alice's knight against that monster and he failed the task miserably. No wonder Alice was falling for Cain...Because Cain could protect her, and he couldn't.

* * *

Baron Mansfield had committed suicide, right after he ended up killing his own daughter. Sylvan Kirisaki stood outside, waiting for his carriage to arrive when he noticed Alice, talking with Cain.

"It was really scary, but I'm very grateful that you saved me." Alice finished thanking him, before the blush on her face deepened a bit as she continued. "Um...Will we meet again, Mr. Cain?"

Cain let out a deep sigh as he entered his carriage. "Alice, the nightmare demon has lost interest in eating the spirits of young girls. You are safe now." He responded quietly, before the carriage drove away. She was left in the distance, just simply standing there, stunned by his behaviour. She thought that Cain would be her loyal knight, and he deserted her.

"Miss Miles?"

She turned to face Sylvan as he silently, gently approached her.

"I can stay by your side if you wish me to." He extended a hand to her. It was right then that she realized, maybe all the handsome, dangerous men out there were not the perfect princes for her, but rather the one who would stick by her side no matter what, even if he wasn't the brave knight or prince charming.

She took his hand in hers.

* * *

**Author note: Is it just me, or is it actually possible for them to be together somehow (in a more friendshippy-romantic kind of way)? Hmm...**

**I hope you guys will leave a review or some concrit, and that you enjoyed the fic! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
